NEXT Episode 11
Myself, The Stray Chicken (迷えるチキンな俺, Mayoeru Chikin na Ore) is the eleventh episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the twenty-fourth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. Synopsis In entering the club-room, Kodaka (with Kobato by his side) was informed that Rika has yet to come in to the club-room, but was able to text Yozora beforehand that she was preparing something special for the club by the morning. Fearing that something may have happened, Kodaka went to check on Rika at the Science Room and found Rika lying unconsciously on the floor, which Kodaka immediately brought her to the school's infirmary. Back at the club-room, Kodaka informed the others that Rika caught a cold due to overwork, much to the relief of everyone. Feeling guilty on relying on Rika too much, Yozora declared that their movie screening is canceled and claimed that it is pointless to show their movie to the public if they hadn't been able to watch it first. With that said, the rest of the Neighbor's club began on posting posters to inform the public that their screening is canceled. While Kodaka was posting up posters in one of the school's billboards, Aoi Yusa interrupted her, and informing whilst shouting at him not to change other people's flyers but Kodaka corrected her, saying he was posting up posters for their club's cancellation of their activity. Aoi apologized afterwards and adding that Kodaka wouldn't do anything bad, which emotionally moved Kodaka upon hearing her praise, explaining to her that people would usually run away before him explaining, though Aoi doesn't understand his claim but rather finds Kodaka emotional, which she expects from Kodaka, who still mistakes him as Sena's boyfriend. Kodaka later corrected her, saying they're just in the same club, which Aoi founds hard to believe that Sena was actually part of a certain club. Kodaka then introduces Aoi to the club he and Sena are currently joining, and Aoi asks about the activities the Neighbor's club holds. Seeing there's no answer for her sudden question, Kodaka left in a rush, then saying goodbye to Aoi. Later, Kodaka came to check on Rika at the infirmary, who was fascinated by her looks upon seeing her, and jokingly told her that she would keep her cold forever, which Rika finds it as an insult. Afterward, Kodaka informed her about the club canceling the screening of their movie, much to Rika's disappointment. Kodaka then told her about what Yozora said on how pointless it would be if they hadn't watched their movie first. Finding it hard to believe, Rika was moved to tears and jokingly told Kodaka to just rape her, but expects that he won't. Rika then asked Kodaka to read her a BL novel as a bedtime story and Kodaka reluctantly agrees (not knowing he was being recorded by Rika the whole time he was reading). Kodaka, while reading, asked Rika about the "yaoi hole", which surprised Rika about him not knowing, since he is male. In the end, Rika, disappointed, found out that the yaoi hole doesn't exist and even asked Kodaka to undress so she can check, causing Kodaka to hit her on the head with her BL novel. As Kodaka was about to leave, he told Rika that the only reason why he talked nonsense to her was because of the Neighbor's club, and Rika simply nodded with a smile. A day later, Rika sent a group message to her club-mates that she finished editing the movie and told everyone to come at the club-room. At the club-room, before the screening, Rika apologized to her fellow club-mates for the troubles she caused during the cultural festival and thus, they began with the screening of their movie. Kodaka: ''" And so, the curtains fell for the Neighbor's club's cultural festival activities. "'' Days later, Aoi Yusa, enraged, came uninvitedly in the club-room and was even more annoyed when Sena didn't recognize her. Afterward, Aoi points out that their club has done nothing but "play around", but Yozora corrected her, saying they were currently taking a break. Though Aoi, seeing it as a lie, said that she was watching over the club and that she was curious about the club Kodaka and Sena were joining. Yozora then told Aoi that she has no right in criticizing on what the Neighbor's club do in order to attain their goal and that each club has its own goals. Kodaka then explained to Yozora that Aoi sees Sena as a rival, which may be the cause why she is confronting the club. Yozora then told Aoi that playing is a part of the Neighbor's club activities, much to the surprise of Aoi. Yozora then went deeper into detail, saying that they play games and read books in order to become good neighbors and to deepen friendships with all students in their school, explaining to her that they devote themselves each day to become good neighbors to others. Though Aoi agrees to her claim, yet she finds that the Neighbor's club activities don't fit into the description Yozora just said. Yet Yozora only sees it as her own personal opinion and asked her if it's right for her to criticize other students' club activities based solely on her own opinion. Aoi then points at both Yukimura and Rika, and said both of them are breaking school rules of not wearing uniforms on school grounds but Yozora cuts her mid-way through sentence saying the rule does not apply during club activities, which Aoi found out to be right. Aoi then caught the attention of Kobato, who was a middle-schooler, and points out that a middle-schooler is not permitted to enter school grounds, but Yozora explained to her that Kobato is still a student at St. Chronica's Academy and that a sibling of a fellow club member is not an outsider to the club, and added that the chapel, where their club-room is located, is not only on school grounds, but is also open to public, and concludes that Kobato has no issue in being a member of the Neighbor's club. Aoi then got down and cried as she leaves the club-room but left Yozora totally exhausted and Kodaka praised her for her actions. The next day, Aoi returned to the club-room, stating she now has an irrefutable reason why the Neighbor's club is illegitimate, much to the annoyance of Yozora. Aoi then pointed out that a club and its club activities without an authorized supervisor aren't permitted and added that a club's moderator should be a teacher or anyone related to the faculty, and Yozora added that a sister is also permitted into becoming a club's moderator, finding no problems on their case. Though agreeing on her claim, Aoi points out that the club's moderator, Maria Takayama, is not a sister and that only her older sibling, Kate, is a registered sister of the Academy. Skeptical on her claim, Yozora retorted, saying that their club registration form was approved without issue, but Aoi said that was just merely an oversight. Kodaka then called Maria's sister, Kate, and asked if Maria is indeed not a sister, to which Kate bluntly confirms. Kodaka then told everyone about this, much to Maria's disappointment. Aoi then points out that their club should be disbanded, and Sena, who was playing her video game the whole time during the club's argument versus the student council, finally came to join and reached her cellphone and left the club-room. While Sena was out, Kodaka offered Aoi a cup of coffee and reassures her that it's not poisoned, much to Yukimura's disappointment for her actions, who said that she missed the opportunity to eliminate Aoi. Moments later, Sena returned to the club-room and declared that her father offered Maria an appointment in becoming a special part-time instructor for the club, in which Maria happily takes the offer in becoming one, and Sena again calls her father to do the paperwork for it. Aoi, frustrated by this, immediately confronted Sena, causing her to threaten Aoi in being expelled from the Academy, and that she should be thankful to her on not tarnishing her reputation as part of the Student Council. Aoi instantly became frightened and apologetic towards the Neighbor's club and promised to never bother them again and left. Afterward, Yozora remarked on Sena's actions on being the "bad guy" for using her power to trample anyone on her way, causing Sena to retort back at her, and causing her to ruin her game. Rika then asked Sena if she only chased Aoi out just because she wanted to get back at her game. Sena happily affirmed, and added that she doesn't care about anyone who she can't get rid of through power, causing Yozora to smirk. Kodaka, though feeling sorry for Aoi, states that with Sena and Yozora, the Neighbor's club is near-indestructible to anyone it faces. Out of the blue, Sena called out to Kodaka, and proposes to him, much to the surprise of everyone. Adding that the promise their fathers made and the engagement doesn't matter, and that, as far as Sena is concerned about, is that she is in love with Kodaka. Upon hearing, Kodaka reacted harshly, causing Sena to lose in her video game and Kodaka acted as if though he hadn't heard anything that Sena just said. Before answering his question, Sena instantly realized about what she just said and became embarrassed, though she does not deny anything to what she just said to Kodaka and admits that she was going to tell him about it sooner or later. As silence fills the atmosphere inside the club-room, and while Yozora was shivering in shock and fear, Kodaka still pretends that he didn't hear anything but was not enough to change the mood of the situation. Sena then stood up and faced Kodaka, while Kodaka took his bag and hurriedly left the club-room, much to Rika's chagrin. Episode Ends... Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, the chapters, Opening Act, Cowardly Pride and Pompous Shame, and The Friend-Making Game, were not included in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka's teasing of Kobato as they were heading to club-room, all the while describing the feel of the cultural festival was skipped in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora informed Kodaka that Rika hasn't come to the club-room upon his entry there. In the anime, it was Maria who informed Kodaka. * In the light novel, it was stated by Kodaka that he saw Rika lying face down on the floor. In the anime, it was inverted. Instead, Rika was lying unconsciously with her face facing the ceiling. * In the light novel, after sitting her up and while bringing her to the infirmary, Rika weakly responded to the questions asked by her by Kodaka before closing her eyes again. This part was skipped in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka explained to Aoi about the goals of the Neighbor's Club in his understanding. In the anime, Kodaka wasn't able to and instead left in a rush. * In the light novel, after tearing down the posters, Kodaka went back to the club-room only to see Sena trying to convince Kobato to come with her at the festival with her bribes. In the anime, this was skipped. * In the light novel, Rika tried to nibble on Kodaka's ears after getting excited from his BL novel reading. This part was not included in the anime. * In the light novel, as Kodaka was heading to the club-room for their film showing, there was a campfire dance which signifies the end of the festival, done by the Student Council. This was not included in the anime. * In the light novel, after the film showing, Maria remarked that Sena's movie was like Kodaka's stories/jokes, much to Sena's annoyance. This was not mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, Maria hugged Sena after she was appointed to being a special lecturer for the Neighbor's Club. This wasn't included in the anime. * In the light novel, as seen in the novel illustrations, Sena was playing her FPS galgame using the casual Dualshock 3 controller of her PS3. In the anime, it was changed to a PS Move controller. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, [[Wikipedia:Mayo Chiki!|''Mayo Chiki!]], specifically episode 12, "The Hesitant Butler and I, the Chicken" (''Mayoeru Shitsuji to Chikin'na Ore to). Gallery Next episode eleven eyecatch.jpg|Hinata Katagiri ending eyecatch Next 11 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime